Mala - Fabula Sagarum Ozi
by elledottore
Summary: Wicked in Latin, with English in italics. It's just the songs translated to fit the music.
1. Nullus Luget nam Malos

**So, I thought I'd try this out. I've only had two semesters of Latin, so this might be HORRENDIBLE, but we'll see.**

**NB: I'm Romanizing Fiyero's name to "Fiyerus," and Madame Morrible will be Magistra Morrida.**

**Here we go!**

Cives Ozi:

Gaude! _Rejoice!_

Est mortua! _She's dead!_

Mala Saga est mortua! _The Wicked Witch is dead!_

Suus scelus magnus erat. _Her wickedness was great._

Perduellis patriae Ozi erat. _She was a traitor to the land of Oz._

Est mortua! _She's dead!_

Gaude! _Rejoice!_

Gaude! _Rejoice!_

Civis Ozi:

Ecce! Est Glinda! _Look! It's Glinda!_

/

Glinda:

Cives Ozi, _Citizens of Oz,_

Sumus laeti. _We are blessed._

Sumus beati. _We are happy._

Gaudemus quod finali sunt: _We rejoice because they're finished:_

Mali facti Sagae Occidentis! _The wicked deeds of the Witch of the West!_

Est bene bona. _It's very good._

Boni malos vincet. _Good conquers evil._

Di dicunt, "Victoria!" _The gods say, "Victory!"_

Nam te et me! _For you and me!_

Nam te et -. _For you and -._

Civis Ozi:

Glinda! Estne depressa in patriam Plutonis? _Glinda! Is she deep in the country of Hades?_

Glinda:

Etiam. Parvam puellam de Alia Patria liquefit. Sic, est verus. Mala Saga Occidentis est mortua! _Yes. She was melted by the little girl from the Other Country. So, it's true. The Wicked Witch of the West is dead!_

Cives Ozi:

Nullus luget nam malos! _No one cries for the wicked!_

Nullus dicet, "Me miserus!" _No one says, "Woe is me!"_

Nullus tumulum visitat. _No one visits the grave._

_/_

Boni malos spernet. _The good scorn the wicked. _

Ducent pueribus _They teach the children _

Praeceptos de virtutibus boni. _Lessons about good virtue._

Glinda:

Di sciunt _The gods know _

Malos solos esse. _The wicked are lonely._

Di sciunt _The gods know _

Malos solos cadere. _The wicked die alone._

Sic, quando es mala … _So, when you're wicked ..._

Cives Ozi:

Semper sola es! _You're always alone!_

Civis Ozi:

Glinda, cur erat mala? _Glinda, why was she wicked?_

Glinda:

Dubium bonum! Nascebatne mala? Aut fuscabatne? Patrem habebat, dux Pauli Patriae. _A good question! Was she born wicked? Or did she corrupt? She had a father, the governor of Munchkinland._

Pater Sagae:

Ad senatatem exeo, cara! _I depart for the senate, dearest!_

Glinda:

Matrem habebat, similis multos! _She had a mother, like many!_

Pater Sagae:

Te decedo _I leave you _

Contra meam spontem. _Against my will._

Mater Sagae:

Bene ero _I'll be fine _

Nam noctem. _For a night._

Pater Sagae:

De te cogitabo, _I will think of you,_

Quando absens sum. _When I'm gone._

Glinda:

Similis alias familias, res erant obscura. _Like other families, things were secret._

Novus Princeps:

Bibe mecum, _Drink with me,_

Femina bella. _Beautiful woman._

In noctem gaudemus. _We have fun in the night._

Sic bibe mecum _So drink with me _

Sucum viridem, _The green juice,_

Et eris non eadem. _And you won't be the same._

Bibe porro, puella, _Drink once more, girl,_

Et conveniemus. _And we will make love._

Glinda:

Quippiam, quando gignetur, erat … mira! _Of course, when she was born, she was ... different! _

Opstitrix:

Venit! Infans venit! _It's coming! The baby's coming!_

Ecce, nasus! _Behold, a nose!_

Pater Sagae:

Ecce, puella! _Behold, a girl!_

Omni:

Est solida, sana, bella, parva – ah! _She is a perfect, healthy, beautiful, little - ah!_

Mater Sagae:

Quid est? Quid est malus? _What is it? What's wrong?_

Opstitrix:

Quid est _What is _

Pater Sagae:

Hoc monstrum? _This monster?_

Opstitrix:

Scelaratus! _Atrocious! _

Pater Sagae:

Larva! _A demon!_

Omnes:

Similis brassicam, _Like a vegetable,_

Infans est viridis! _The baby is green!_

Pater Sagae:

Aufe eum! _Take it away!_

Glinda:

Sic, non erat facilis. _So, it wasn't easy._

Cives Ozi:

Nullus luget nam malos! _No one cries for the wicked! _

Denique est mortua! _Finally she's dead!_

Denique Oz est beatus! _Finally Oz is happy!_

_/_

Di sciunt _The gods know _

Malos solos esse. _The wicked are lonely._

Di sciunt _The gods know_

Malos solos cadere. _The wicked die alone._

_/_

Scimus _We know_

Ius dirum. _The law of the gods._

Est verus! _It is true!_

_/_

Nullus luget nam malos! _No one cries for the wicked!_

Nullus luget nam malos! _No one cries for the wicked!_

Nullus luget _No one cries_

Nam malos! _For the wicked!_

Malos! _Wicked!_

Mala! _Wicked!_

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	2. Carus Shiz

**Salvete!**

**Dog Lover 645 - Glad you liked it!**

**Incapability - Thank you SO MUCH for your feedback! Please keep it coming, and eventually I'll have a 2nd edition of this. Gratias!**

**Enjoy!**

Vir Ozanus:

Glinda, estne fama vera? Amica Magae erasne? _Glinda, is the rumor true? Were you a friend of the Witch?_

/

Glinda:

Bene, "amica" multos assignificat. Eam noscebam … in scolam. Sed tam dudum erat. Parvulae eramus. _Well, "friend" means many things. I knew her ... in school. But it was long ago. We were very young._

/

Discipuli:

Scola dios componetur. _The school is built by the gods._

Bene celsi sumus. _We are very proud._

Quando antiqui sumus, _When we are old,_

Praecepti memorabimur, _The lessons will be remembered by us,_

De caro Shize. _About dear Shiz._

Noster carus … _Our dear ..._

Galinda:

A-a-a-a-ah!

Discipuli:

Carus Shiz. _Dear Shiz_

**Sorry, "Dear Old Shiz" is really short! Hopefully I'll have "The Wizard and I" up soon.**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore**


	3. Princeps et Me

Magistra Morrida:

O Domina Elphaba, in multos annos manebam, _Oh, Miss Elphaba, I waited many years,_

Nam tuum donum. _For your gift._

Cogito Princepem facere te _I think the Emperor will make you _

Adjutorem Princepis! _Assistant to the Emperor!_

/

Elphaba:

Ille Princeps? _The Emperor?_

/

Magistra Morrida:

O cara, cara! _Oh, dear, dear!_

Scribo ad Princepem. _I'm writing to the Emperor._

Epistula erit de te. _The letter will be about you._

Cum tuo ingenio, cara, _With your talent, dear,_

Potes habere fortuna. _You can have fortune._

Si tu laboras, _If you work,_

Tu adprobis. _You'll make good._

/

Elphaba:

Evenibatne verus? _Did it really happen?_

Verus intellexi? _Did I truly understand?_

Vaframentum _The quirk_

Quem considebam abdere _That I tried to hide_

Est ingenium _Is a talent_

Quem potest _That can_

Juvare me incurrere Princepem, _Help me meet the Emperor,_

Si adprobo. _If I make good._

Sic adprobebo. _So I'll make good._

/

Quando incurreo Princepem, _When I meet the Emperor,_

Olim probo mei, _Once I prove myself,_

Et tum incurreo Princepem; _And then I meet the Emperor,_

Manebam quatenus – quatenus naturam! _I've waited since - since birth!_

Et cum suae sapeintiae, _And with his wisdom,_

Meus cultus non perdolebit eum. _My skin won't bother him._

Cogitasne Princepem esse … stultum? _Do you think the Emperor is ... a fool?_

Aut, simils Paulos, tam impatiens? _Or, like Munchkins, so intolerant?_

Minime! Diciet, "Video puellam veram. _No! He'll say, "I see the real girl. _

Ego possum credere te!" _I can rely on you!"_

Est quam incipimus, _It's how we begin,_

Princeps et me. _The Emperor and me._

/

Quando sum cum Princepe, _When I'm with the Emperor,_

Mea via mutabit. _My life will change._

Quod quando es cum Princepe, _Because when you're with the Emperor,_

Mundus non te necet! _The world doesn't kill you!_

Nullus pater non est celsus. _No father is not proud._

Nulla soror avertet. _No sister turns away._

Et patria Oz te amat, _And the country Oz loves you,_

Quando Princeps te laudat. _When the Emperor praises you._

Et illa pestis ego habeo, _And that curse I have,_

Potest esse donum, _It could be a gift,_

Quando sumus partier, _When we're together,_

Princeps et me. _The Emperor and me._

/

Aliquando dicet me, "Elphaba, _Sometime he'll say to me, "Elphaba,_

Puella bene potier, _A very powerful girl,_

Cogito puellam quae est bona intra _I think a girl who's good inside _

Debere esse bona extra. _Should be good on the outside._

Et quod Ozani _And because the Ozians _

Conmorant tuum cultum, _Dwell on your skin,_

Erisne beata _Will you be happy _

Si ego _If I _

Deviritraho te?" _Degreenify you?"_

/

Non cogito esse amplum, _I don't think it's important,_

Sed, "Amabo te!" _But, "Please!"_

Resisto. _I'll relpy._

O erimus partier, _Oh, we'll be together,_

Princeps et me. _The Emperor and me._

O erimus partier, _Oh, we'll be together,_

Princeps et … _The Emperor and ... _

_/_

Infinutum. _Unlimited._

Reliquum est _The future is _

Infinutum. _Unlimited._

Possum videre in meum caputem. _I can see in my head. _

Scio _I know _

Esse deliram bene. _It's very crazy._

Ita vero, _Yes,_

Non est candidus. _It's not clear._

Sed scio diem venire. _But I know the day is coming._

Hic baccus _This party _

In patriam Oz _In the land of Oz _

Omni facet _All to do _

De me! _With me!_

/

Et ego ero cum Princepe. _And I'll be with the Emperor._

Sentieo mirificos. _I'll feel wonderful things._

Non demonstrabo, _I won't show it,_

Sed ero bene beata, _But I'll be so happy,_

Potero liquefacere! _I could melt!_

Mea via erit bona, _My life will be good,_

Ad meum mortem. _To my death. _

Habebo fortunam. _I'll have fortune._

Videbunt me, _They'll see me,_

Et clamabunt, _And they'll shout,_

Nam partum freni magni: _For part of a great team:_

Princeps et me! _The Emperor and me!_


	4. Quid Est hic Sensus?

Galinda:

Cari Mama et Papa. _Dear Momsicle and Popsicle._

/

Elphaba:

Carus Pater. _Dear Father._

/

Amb:

Consilium cum amica cubiculi est. _There is a problem with the roommate._

/

Elphaba:

Quippiam Nessam colebo. _Of course I'll take care of Nessa._

/

Galinda:

Quippiam viam viviam. _Of course I'll live life._

/

Amb:

Quod debeo esse beata, etiam. _Because I should be happy, yes._

Consilium est mea amica cubiculi est … _The problem is my roommate is ... _

/

Galinda:

Peregrina et mira et amplius depictio. _Strange and peculiar and beyond description._

/

Elphaba:

Flava. _Blonde._

/

Galinda:

Quid est hic sensus? _What is this feeling?_

Bene abruptus. _Very sudden._

/

Elphaba:

Incipebat quando _It started when_

Te videbam. _I saw you._

/

Galinda:

Pectus pulsat. _The heart beats._

/

Elphaba:

Caput versat. _The head spins._

/

Galinda:

Erubesco. _I'm blushing._

/

Amb:

Quid est hic sensus? _What is this feeling?_

Bene fortis. _Very strong._

Habetne nominem? _Does it have a name?_

Etiam, taedium! _Yes, loathing!_

Purm taedium! _Pure loathing!_

/

Galinda:

Tuus frons. _Your face._

/

Elphaba:

Tuus vox. _Your voice._

/

Galinda:

Tua stola. _Your dress._

/

Amb:

Est verus: _It's true:_

Non te amat! _I don't like you!_

Omni res parvi de tibi _All the little things about you _

Taedere facet me. _Make me sick._

/

Sic taedium! _So loathing!_

Sum bene beata _I'm very happy _

Quod non te amat. _Because I don't like you._

Est fortis! _It's strong!_

Est verus, percucurrit, _It's true, it came quickly,_

Sed est perpetuus. _But it is forever._

Non te amabo _I will not like you _

Ad meum mortem. _To my death._

/

Discipuli:

O Galinda, bona es! _Oh, Galinda, you are good!_

Tuum temptamen _Your trial _

Intolerandum est. _Is unbearable._

Est mala. _She is ugly._

Est deforme. _She is disfigured._

Non habemus favorem, _We don't have bias,_

Sed Galinda, martyr es. _But Galinda, you're a martyr._

/

Galinda:

Sic, _So,_

Temptaties habemus! _We have trials!_

/

Discipuli:

Misera Galinda, _Poor Galinda,_

Debet habitare _She has to live _

Cum iste puella turpe! _With that disgusting girl!_

Debes sciare _You must know _

Nos esse tecum. _We are with you._

Habemus taedium! _We have loathing!_

/

Amb:

Quid est hic sensus? _What is this feeling?_

Bene abruptus. _Very sudden._

/

Discipuli:

Purum taedium! _Pure loathing!_

/

Amb:

Incipebat quando _It started when_

Te video. _I saw you._

Pectus pulsat. _The heart beats._

Caput versat. _The head spins._

/

Discipuli:

Non te amat! _I don't like you!_

/

Amb:

O, quid est hic sensus? _Oh, what is this feeling?_

/

Discipuli:

Omni res parvi de tibi _All the little things about you_

Taedere facet me. _Make me sick._

/

Amb:

Sic taedium! _So loathing!_

Sum bene beata _I'm very happy_

Quod non te amat. _Because I don't like you._

Est fortis! _It's strong!_

/

Est verus, percucurrit, _It's true, it came quickly,_

Sed est perpetuus. _But it is forever._

Et non te amabo, _And I won't like you,_

Numquam. _Never._

Taedium profundum erit. _The loathing will be deep._

Non te amabo! _I won't like you!_

/

Discipuli:

Non te amabo! _I won't like you!_

/

Amb:

Ad meum mortem! _To my death!_

/

Discipuli:

Taedium, _Loathing!_

Purum taedium. _Pure loathing!_

/

Elphaba:

Boo!

/

Galinda:

Ahh!


	5. Quidquid Pravus

Magister Dillamond:

O Domina Elphaba, famae hodie! Dirae famae! _Oh, Miss Elphaba, the rumors today! Dreadful rumors!_

/

Hic Bos, _This Ox_

De Quos, _From Quox_

Non potest docere, _Cannot teach,_

Aut dicere! _Or speak!_

/

Elphaba:

Quae?! _What?!_

/

Magister Dillamond:

Et haec Ulula de Paulo _And this Owl from Munchkinland _

Est votitus prodocere. _Was forbidden to preach._

Nunc ululat! _Now he howls!_

Haec fama _This rumor _

Terret Animales! _Frightens the Animals!_

/

Quidquid pravus _Something bad_

Cedet in Ozo. _Is happening in Oz._

/

Elphaba:

Quidquid pravus _Something bad_

Cedet in Ozo? _Is happening in Oz?_

/

Magister Dilamond:

Coitito sub velo, _A plot under covering,_

Quidquid pra-a-a-avus. _Something ba-a-a-ad._

/

Elphaba:

Magister Dillamond, si quidquid pravus ad Animales cedet, quis Princepem debet monere. Est cur Princepem habemus! _Master Dillamond, if something bad is happening to the Animals, someone must warn the Emperor. It's why we have an Emperor!_

/

Sic nihil pravus. _So nothing bad._

/

Magister Dillamond:

Spero te constare. _I hope you're right._

/

Amb:

Nihil bene pravus. _Nothing very bad._

/

Magister Dillamond:

Nihil adeo pra-a-a-avus. _Nothing truly ba-a-a-ad._

/.

Paenitio, pravus. _I'm sorry, bad._

/

Elphaba:

Estne potis in _Is it possible in_

Ozo? _Oz?_

**Source: /**


	6. Bona Via

Fiyerus:

Non amat scolam quod _I don't like school because _

Praecepti cymbali sunt. _The lessons are tedious._

Crede me, sum expulsus, sic scio. _Believe me, I've been expelled, so I know._

Facere te non brevis meta est. _The goal is to make you not shallow._

Scio esse irritum. _I know it's useless._

Cur nosces bella? _Why do you study wars?_

Vive meam _Live my _

Viam. _Life._

/

Bona via, _The good life,_

Non nimis profundus. _Not too deep._

Propter viam facilem. _Because of an easy life._

Nullum negotium, _No pain,_

Nullum cerebrum. _No brain._

Cur cogitas? _Why do you think?_

Via molle est. _Life is calm._

/

Bona via, _The good life,_

Non difficlis. _Not hard._

Potes esse laxus _You can be at ease _

Similis me. _Like me._

Nihil est amplus. _Nothing is important._

Scio nihil esse amplum. _I know nothing is important._

Est via, _It's life,_

Bona via. _The good life._

/

Bona via, _The good life,_

Adfluere, _To glide,_

Esse mollis semper. _To be loose always._

Via est facile _Life is easy _

Nam stultum. _For a fool._

Si non consides, _If you don't try,_

Non es stultus. _You're not stupid._

/

Bona via, _The good life,_

Sine mente, _Without a mind,_

Sine consultatibus. _Without problems._

Nullum negotium, _No pain,_

Nullus labor, _No work,_

Quando vivies _When you live_

Bona viam! _The good life!_

/

Sic, quid est locus optime in Shizem? _So, what's the best place in Shiz?_

/

Galinda:

O, est Oznebula! _Oh, it's the Ozdust!_

/

Fiyerus:

Est solida! _It's perfect!_

/

Ibimus ad Oznebulam. _We'll go to the Ozdust._

Ibimus haec nox. _We'll go tonight._

Saltabimus. _We'll dance._

Capiam _I will find _

Bellam puellam! _A beautiful girl!_

/

Ibimus ad Oznebulam. _We'll go to the Ozdust._

Vene mecum. _Come with me._

Inruies, et tum, _You'll eagerly enter, and then,_

/

Discipuli:

Bona via, _The good life,_

In Oznebulam! _In the Ozdust!_

/

Fiyerus:

Nebulam erimus. _We will be dust._

/

Discipuli:

Nihil est amplus. _Nothing is important._

Scio nihil esse amplum. _I know nothing is important._

Est via, _It's life,_

/

Fiyerus:

Bona via. _The good life._

/

Boccus:

Domina Galinda, spero te mecum saltatura esse quondam. Omnis nox nam te manebo. _Miss Galinda, I hope you'll dance with me once. I'll wait for you all night._

/

Galinda:

O, est bene lepida! Sed sciesne factum lepidissmum? _Oh, it's very kind! But do you know a kinder deed?_

Videsne bellam puellam _Do you see the beautiful girl_

In selam rotarum? _In the chair of wheels?_

Non est justus! _It's not fair!_

Nos canemus, _We celebrate,_

Non ea. _Not her._

O, meus vir eris, _Oh, you will be my hero,_

Solus si _Only if _

Adhibes eam! _You invite her!_

/

Boccus:

Ego eam adhibebo! _I will invite her!_

/

Galinda:

O Bicce, verus? _Oh, Biq, really?_

Facies ille nam me? _You will do that for me?_

/

Boccus:

Tuus servus sum, Domina Galinda! _I am your slave, Miss Galinda!_

/

Galinda:

Sic … _So ... _

/

Fiyerus:

Sic aput horam octem conveniemus? _So we'll meet at the eighth hour?_

/

Galinda:

Certe, _Certainly,_

Pernoscemus, _We are well acquainted,_

Sic partier erimus. _So we'll be together._

Es solidus. _You're perfect._

/

Fiyerus:

Es solida. _You're perfect._

/

Amb:

Solidi partier sumus. _We're perfect together._

Perpetus, _Forever,_

Bona via! _The good life!_

/

Nessarosa:

O Elphaba, mirus est!_ Oh, Elphaba, it's wonderful!_

/

Nam haec noctem, _For this night,_

Habebo bonam noctem _I'll have a good night _

Cum hoc Paulo _With this Munchkin _

Quem Galinda nam me capiebat. _Whom Galinda found for me._

Volo facere _I want to do _

Quidquid nam eam _Something for her _

Dare gratias. _To give thanks._

/

Elphaba, ecce! _Elphaba, look!_

Partier erimus, _We'll be together,_

Propter Galindam. _Because of Galinda._

Partier erimus, _We'll be together,_

Me et Boccus! _Me and Boq!_

/

Amabo te, Elphaba, conside intellectere. _Please, Elphaba, try to understand._

/

Elphaba:

Scio. _I know._

/

Domina Nessa et me, de te fabulamus, et … _Miss Nessa and I were talking about you, and ..._

/

Galinda:

De te fabulabam! Visne gerere hoc galerum ad baccum?! _I was talking about you! Do you want to wear this hat to the party?_

/

Est, um, acer, cogitasne? _It's, um, sharp, you think?_

Niger potest _Black can _

Vincere rosam! _Defeat pink!_

Partier eristis. _You'll be together._

Galerum et te, _The hat and you,_

Estis … actuli! _You're ... smart!_

Partier eristis. _You'll be together._

Sic, ecce, _So, here, _

Quod bene bona sum. _Because I'm very good._

/

Boccus:

Domina Nessa? _Miss Nessa?_

/

Nessarosa:

Etiam? _Yes?_

/

Boccus:

Uh, Nessa?

Debes sciare _You should know _

Cur te adhibebam haec nox. _Why I invited you tonight._

Non est justus. _It's not fair._

/

Nessarosa:

O Boce, scio cur. _Oh, Boq, I know why._

/

Boccus:

Verus? _Really?_

/

Nessarosa:

In selam rotarum sum, _I'm in a chair of wheels,_

Sic miserebas. _So you were sorry._

Estne verus? _Is it true?_

/

Boccus:

Minime! Minime! Est quod … est quod … _No! No! It's because ... it's because ... _

/

Est quod bene bella es! _It's because you are very beautiful!_

/

Nessarosa:

O Boce, tu mirus es! _Oh, Boq, you are wonderful!_

Et partier erimus. _And we'll be together._

Habemus fortunam. _We have a chance._

Partier erimus, _We'll be together,_

Verus, Boce? _Right, Boq?_

/

Boccus:

Cognitio? _An idea?_

Saltamus. _We dance._

/

Nessarosa:

Quae? _What?_

/

Boccus:

Saltamus! _We dance!_

/

Discipuli:

Bona via, _The good life,_

In Oznebulam! _In the Ozdust!_

Nebulam erimus. _We will be dust._

Est mirus, _It's strange,_

Quam omnes mutat, _How everything changes,_

In bonam _In the good _

Viam! _Life! _


End file.
